Nuevos comienzos
by nothiingtoprove
Summary: Annie Evans tiene una vida normal donde su vida familiar se resume en dos oraciones: una oculta un secreto, la otra detesta ese secreto. Sin embargo,todo cambia, cuando su hermana favorita Lily,es asesinada junto a su marido James.Por eso, Petunia llama desesperada porque no tiene idea que hacer con el niño de los Potter. ¿Cómo afectará la crianza de Annie en la vida de Harry?
1. Prólogo

**Todo pertenece a la grandiosa JK Rowling, lo único que puedo decir que me pertenece es Annie.**

* * *

Todavía no podía creerlo, estaba sola en casa, abriendo ocasionalmente la puerta para entregarles dulces a los niños disfrazados de trajes que nunca hubieran pasado por la mente de alguien.

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, me levanté de mi cómodo sofá, agarré la bandeja de los dulces y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero lo que me esperaba era una imagen que nunca hubiera imaginado. Remus Lupin, mejor amigo de mi hermana Lily y su esposo James, se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, leves sollozos se le escapaban y cuando pude ver detalladamente descubrí surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Desde ese momento, todo se volvió borroso. Remus entrando a mi casa, explicándome que James y Lily estaban muertos, que un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort los había asesinado pero que a Harry no lo pudo matar. Remus despidiéndose, yo preguntando que va a pasar con Harry, él diciéndome que Sirius –mejor amigo de mi hermana y su esposo, padrino de Harry- lo había ido a buscar, que dentro de poco me enviaría una carta para ir a verlos, Remus desapareciendo.

En toda la noche no había podido parar de llorar, desesperada. No es un secreto que mi hermana favorita era, es y será Lily, y que su marido James me caía espectacular, era por esos motivos que me sentía desolada. También no era ningún secreto que ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por un mago oscuro, pero Lily me había prometido que estaban a salvo en su casa. Cada vez que los iba a visitar, siempre decía la misma cosa. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me explico algo acerca del encantamiento Fidelio, o algo por el estilo, donde protegía la casa. Sirius me había dado un papelito, lo leí para luego mirar fijamente el terreno vacío, donde apareció una casa. Creo que mi cara en ese momento era un poema, porque Sirius había soltado una carcajada y me hizo devolverle el papel entre risas.

Había pasado un día revolcándome en mi propia tristeza e incertidumbre, la noche se había vuelto día y el teléfono sonó, pensando que sería Remus o Sirius (aunque luego recordé que no tenían estos ingeniosos aparatos) me levanté de un salto, porque si había algo que me gustaría hacer en este momento es ver a Harry. Mientras me dirigía al teléfono, observé que eran las siete de la mañana.

Grata fue mi sorpresa al escuchar a Petunia llorando, puede ser que muchos pensarán que ella nunca quiso a Lily y que la odiaba por ser lo que era. Petunia anhelaba una vida normal y sin magia, por eso se había casado con ese despreciable hombre, llamado Vernon Dursley, pero yo sé muy bien que cuando piensa en Lily, la recuerda como la pequeña niña que jugaba con nosotras e inventaba historias fantásticas para interpretarlas, dejándola a Petunia el personaje más dulce y bondadoso.

Entre lágrimas me decía que el pequeño Harry, mi hermoso ahijado y sobrino, se encontraba en su casa porque James y Lily estaban muertos, y un tal mago les dejo una carta diciendo que era su única familia y como tenía un hijo sabía los deberes correctos de ser una buena segunda madre para ese pobre niño huérfano.

No pude evitar enojarme, yo era mucho mejor madre que Petunia para Harry. Puede ser que Petunia tenga al pequeño Dudley, pero con Vernon y sus prejuicios alrededor sería imposible ser una de las mejores madres postizas para mi ahijado.

-Annie, por favor, ven a buscar a Harry – su voz sonaba desesperada en esos momentos- No creo poder criarlo bien, lo veo y me imagino a Lily haciendo, bueno… ya sabes, la palabra con "M".

-¿Magia? Petunia por favor, ya estamos grandes para hacer tales cosas – Pude jurar verla rodar los ojos con molestia – Iré, pero no por ti y tus prejuicios. Lo haré por Lily, James y Harry. No quiero que crezca con Vernon Dursley a su lado.

-Ni se te ocurra criticarlo – Bufé molesta – Gracias Annie por ser una buena hermana. Para las dos.

-Voy a tomar el tren, si todo sale bien, en tres horas estaré allí – Y sin más finalicé la llamada.

Corrí rápidamente por mi casa, buscando ropa adecuada para el frío que asolaba a Surrey, que era muy distinto al frío de Eastbourne, el lugar donde vivía con una hermosa playa y puerto. Mientras me bañaba, me acordé que Sirius debía estar con Harry, y con un nudo en el estómago, salí rápidamente del baño. No tenía lechuza alguna para comunicarme con Remus, para preguntar qué había pasado, por lo que escribí una rápida carta, por si llegaba a pasar por mi casa, explicando que iría hasta Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente con llave y me dirigí lo más rápido posible hasta la estación de tren. Lamentablemente los trenes de Eastbourne se dirigían hacia Londres o Brighton, lo más práctico sería ir hasta Londres y desde allí tomar un tren hasta Surrey.

* * *

Luego de estar sentada por casi dos horas, pude salir del tren. Ahora solamente tenía que tomar un tren hasta Surrey. Fijándome en el reloj de la estación, pude ver que eran las diez y media de la mañana. Si todo iba bien, podía recoger a Harry y marcharme antes de que Vernon aparezca.

Por suerte, los trenes de Londres a Surrey eran rápidos. Viendo que mi tren saldría en diez minutos, fui hacia un teléfono público para llamar a Petunia y decirle que en menos de una hora estaría en su casa.

-¿Hola? – Distinguí cansancio en la voz de Petunia

-Hola Tuney, es Annie – Escuche el llanto de un niño – En menos de una hora estaré allí ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Está bien – Suspiró cansada – Sólo que Dudley y Harry parecen no llevarse bien

No pude evitar soltar una risa, parecía algo tan lógico esa temprana enemistad. Sin embargo, me puse seria de inmediato.

-Tuney ¿Quién dejo al niño en tu casa?

-Creo que es Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela donde estudiaba Lily – En ese punto, noté como mi hermana se ponía nerviosa – Quiero comunicarme con él, decirle que Harry estará ahora a tu cuidado, no quiero que nadie se lleve una sorpresa ¿Entiendes?

-Si – Petunia tenía miedo que alguno de los amigos magos del matrimonio Potter se apareciera en su casa para poder observar al niño – Hará menos de un día que hable con un buen amigo de Lily y James, él estaba confiadísimo que el padrino de Harry lo iría a buscar. No sé qué es lo que paso – Escuché un ruido al otro lado del teléfono y pude imaginarme a Petunia moviéndose incomoda mientras observaba sus zapatos – En fin, creo que sí puedo ubicar a ese amigo, puedo encontrar a Albus Dumbledore. Tu solo despreocúpate después de que me lleve a Harry ¿Esta bien?

-Gracias Annie – Escuché un suspiro resignado – Espero poder ir a visitarte – Una pausa y un silencio incomodo se extendió por la línea del teléfono – A ti y al niño.

Iba a contestarle pero la llamada se cortó, y supe que Petunia no quería saber mi respuesta. Sea buena o sea mala.

* * *

Había llegado a Surrey más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que tomé un autobús que me llevará hasta Little Whinging, ya allí podría ir caminando hasta Privet Drive.

El viaje en el autobús se hizo demasiado lento, y yo estaba demasiado ansiosa. Cuando por fin llegué a Little Whinging, empecé a caminar por las frías calles de esa ciudad. Cuando distinguí Magnolia Road, me permití dar un suspiro relajado. Unas pocas cuadras más y estaría en Privet Drive, el número cuatro si mi memoria no fallaba, era la casa de Petunia.

Empecé a caminar más rápido cuando el cartel de "Privet Drive" daba el comienzo a esa calle con todas sus casa iguales. Respiraba agitadamente por lo ansiosa que me encontraba, pero pude respirar con tranquilidad cuando distinguí el número cuatro. Acercándome lentamente a la puerta, me armé de valor y toqué el timbre.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules pálidos, manos huesudas y el cuello muy largo y delgado, me abrió la puerta. Quedé sorprendida cuando me abrazó fuertemente, y aún más cuando me dijo que estaba preocupada. Tuney no es de demostrar sus sentimientos muy seguido.

Después de eso, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Annie, gracias a dios que estás aquí – Iba caminando adelante mío, guiándome a través de los pasillos – La carta decía que Lily se sacrificó por Harry, protegiéndolo – Mientras Petunia hablaba, ella me tendía la carta, y yo la iba leyendo – Vernon acaba de conseguir un trabajo en Mallorca, en España. Es bastante alejado de aquí. Creo que estaremos a salvo – Sus ojos se dirigieron a mí, ahora demostraban miedo – Estoy preocupada por ti, sé que no te mudarías nunca, sé que Harry estará mejor contigo – Suspiro pesadamente y su voz se entrecorto – Lily y yo rompimos contacto hace años, bueno, no tantos. Pero todos saben que tiene una hermana buena y una que la detesta. Todos te conocen a ti, Annie. A mí no, tú necesitas esa protección. Tú serás una buena tía y madre postiza para Harry, no yo.

-Tuney – Empecé a decir, cuando ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza – Gracias.

Ella sonrió, subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta que llegamos a una puerta. Era la habitación de Vernon y Petunia. Tuney me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera en silencio, y lo que encontré hizo que mi corazón se ablandará y latiera apresuradamente. El pequeño Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido, sonreí involuntariamente. A pesar de mis escasos diecinueve años, cuidaría y criaría a ese niño lo mejor que pudiera. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama, y alcé a Harry mientras me acomodaba correctamente la cartera. Le besé la cabecita y miré a Petunia, ella estaba sonriéndonos y me hizo seguirla hasta la cocina. Preparo biberones y los puso en mi cartera, además de poner varios pañales por las dudas.

Petunia me abrazó por un largo tiempo mientras murmuraba que me llamaría una vez que estuviera en Mallorca, me hizo prometerle que cuando habláramos por teléfono nunca dijera el nombre del lugar porque la podrían localizar. No pude evitar reír y rodar los ojos, eso era tan típico de ella, el ser tan paranoica.

Luego de desearme mucha suerte, dirigió la mirada a mi ahijado, y le sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la cabecita. Nos acompañó hasta la puerta para apoyarse en el umbral, caminé directo hacia la calle para darme vuelta y observar a una muy llorosa Petunia.

Le sonreí y le dije: - Adiós Tuney, espero verte.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas para meterse en su casa, yo seguí caminando sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Solo quería llegar a la estación de autobuses, alejarme lo más posible de Surrey, y llegar a la comodidad de mi casa en Eastbourne con Harry.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Camila. ****Espero sinceramente que les guste esto que acabo de subir **

**Dejen reviews, ya sea para decir que les gusto, o solo para hacer críticas constructivas. Todo es bienvenido :) **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Todo pertenece a Jk Rowling - a excepción de Annie Evans-. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El viaje para volver a Eastbourne con Harry fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba en frente de mi casa, maniobrando con el niño y mi bolso para encontrar las llaves que abrirían las puertas de mi humilde hogar.

Mi pequeño sobrino se había despertado cuando estábamos en la estación de Londres, pero se había comportado muy bien. Cuando sus ojos verdes esmeraldas (tan parecidos a los de Lily que me hacían llorar y reír a la vez) se abrieron, pude distinguir un destello de reconocimiento y felicidad, como si supiera que ahora estaba bien conmigo.

Cuando por fin pude dar con las llaves, abrí con cuidado la puerta y penetré en la oscura y solitaria casa. Con cuidado cerré la puerta para luego prender las luces.

Mi pequeño ahijado abrió perezosamente sus ojos ante la brillante luz y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír. Dejé la cartera en el vestíbulo y me dirigí con Harry hacia mi pequeño y cálido "salón de descanso", que era el nombre que le había dado desde que era una niña.

En el camino me vi en un espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaba aquel salón con la cocina- comedor. Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida: mi pelo seguía igual, una mezcla entre rubio y pelirrojo. Pero mis pálidos ojos azules, iguales a los de Petunia y mi madre, parecían brillar como dos faroles en medio de un bosque a mitad de la noche. Y con Harry entre mis brazos, me hacía parecer algo más madura que mis diecinueve años.

No es que nunca haya tenido a Harry de esta manera, pero ahora éramos nosotros contra el mundo. A partir de ahora, y suponía que por mucho tiempo, seríamos Annie y Harry. Sin embargo, sabía que Remus, Sirius y Peter estarían junto a Harry en su crecimiento.

Con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, me di cuenta que no tenía nada para Harry. No tenía ropa, ni una cuna — aunque él podría dormir conmigo mientras tanto — ni pañales y todas las cosas que los bebés necesitan. Todavía estaba estudiando y dudaba que mi empleo a medio tiempo pudiera pagar aquellos gastos. Suspirando pesadamente, creí que la mejor solución sería bañar a Harry y darle uno de los biberones que Petunia me dio antes de irme, y acostarlo en la cama mientras yo terminaba algunas tareas de la Universidad.

Sin embargo, todos esos planes cayeron en picado cuando en uno de mis sillones se encontraba un anciano con una larga barba blanca. Me parecía haberlo visto antes y hasta que no observé sus ropas no me pude dar cuenta que era un mago. Haciendo memoria, recordé que este anciano era Albus Dumbledore. Lily me lo había presentado el día de su boda exclamando que era el mejor director de todos los tiempos.

Extrañada ante esta visita, me senté en el sillón con el niño en brazos, apretándolo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que aquel hombre me quitara a mí adorado ahijado.

—Buenas tardes señorita Evans —el anciano me dirigió una sonrisa amable —. No sé si se acuerda de mí, soy Albus Dumbledore, permítame disculparme por entrar de esta manera a su casa.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, mirándolo con precaución.

—Veo que ha encontrado al joven Harry — sus ojos azules me atravesaron como rayos X —. Verá señorita Evans, dejé al niño a cargo de Petunia, no solo porque esta tuviera un hijo sino también porque es mayor que usted.

—Eso no significa que ella lo cuide como lo merece —Por mucho que quisiera a Tuney, ella era de llevarse muy por los prejuicios de los demás, y muchas veces por los suyos propios —. ¿Acaso no soy la madrina de este niño? ¿No fue la última voluntad de James y Lily de que yo o Sirius, sus padrinos, quedemos a cargo de él? – Las palabras salían sin impedimento alguno, a veces odiaba el ser tan testaruda.

—Usted no tiene un empleo estable, querida. ¿Cómo hará con todos los gastos?

—Crecer con gente que te amé no tiene precio, señor — Contesté cada vez más enfadada.

—Muy bien señorita Evans – su sonrisa fue enorme –. Veo que tiene ordenadas sus prioridades correctamente. El señor Lupin debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento y le informará de algunos acontecimientos de última hora – Observé como el anciano ponía su mano en su túnica y parecía buscar algo, lentamente sacó una llave –. Esto, señorita Evans, es la llave de la cámara de los Potter en Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico. Aquí podrá sacar el dinero que usted quiera para el cuidado de Harry. Espero que no le moleste que me haya tomado la molestia de cambiarle algunos galeones por libras. Aquí tiene.

Miré sorprendida el sobre que Dumbledore me tendía con sus manos y agradecida lo tomé. Si Remus venía ahora le diría que me acompañase para comprarle cosas a Harry.

Sin poder evitarlo, murmure un "Gracias" que salió ahogado por el esfuerzo que hacía para contener las lágrimas. Albus Dumbledore me sostuvo las manos unos momentos antes de soltarlas. Sonriéndome me explicó la carta que le había dado a Petunia, y que ahora mi casa protegía al niño y a mí. El anciano acarició el rebelde pelo del niño y, deseándome lo mejor, salió silbando por la puerta.

Respirando profundamente, dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, humedeciendo las mejillas a su paso. Mecía a Harry entre mis brazos y decidí que lo mejor sería bañarlo y alimentarlo después de haber estado todo el día sentados y encerrados en un tren.

Fui caminando hacía la cocina, donde había dejado los biberones, y calenté su contenido. Mis movimientos eran casi mecánicos, solo Harry me anclaba a este mundo. Nadie podría entender, pero todavía estaba en duelo. No solo había perdido a una hermana, sino una amiga, una de las mejores.

Me dirigí con un Harry feliz hacia el baño, donde preparé la bañera para luego poner al niño. Parecía en paz y tan tranquilo. Después de secarlo, cambiar el pañal, y ponerle una remera enorme de mi papá que encontré en fondo del armario, lo acosté en mi cama formando una barrera con las almohadas a su costado y lo arropé. Le canté una de las canciones de cuna que Lily siempre cantaba para hacerlo dormir, y cuando esto finalmente pasó, salí lentamente del cuarto.

Todavía Remus no había venido, por lo que decidí bañarme y ponerme ropa deportiva, que era muy cómoda por cierto.

Pensé que lo mejor sería preparar una rica cena para Remus y yo, lo merecíamos. Estas últimas 48 horas habían sido una locura. El arte culinario no se me daba tan bien como a Tuney o a Lily, pero lo intentaba. Preparé lo que mejor me salía, pollo con salsa de roquefort.

Mientras que la comida se hacía, decide subir las escaleras y entrar mi habitación para observar a Harry. Lo encontré durmiendo plácidamente y muy feliz. Escuché el timbre, y baje las escaleras de par en par. Me gustaría que Remus traiga a Sirius o a Peter, necesitaba tantas caras familiares como me sea posible.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, y me encontré a Remus. Su cara parecía detonar tristeza y felicidad por ambas partes, era una rara muestra de sentimientos, tan confusos. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar, y Remus entro antes de abrazarme fuertemente. Hice esfuerzos sobrenaturales para poder cerrar la puerta, ya que estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Remus. De un momento a otro, este último se puso a llorar fuertemente.

Dejé que se calmara, hasta que su cuerpo dio leves espasmos.

—Lo siento, debes pensar cualquier cosa de mí en este momento – murmuró Remus mientras se separaba de mí –. Es solo que estos dos días han sido insufribles.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole toda la razón, mientras iba en camino hacia la cocina, escuchaba los pasos de Remus a mi espalda.

—Albus Dumbledore me buscó – hizo una larga pausa, yo lo mire con curiosidad mientras ponía la mesa –. Dijo que Harry está contigo. ¿Es eso verdad?

—Sí, Remus – El susodicho dio un suspiro tan largo y relajado, que fue acompañado por una leve risa –. Pero, ¿por qué termino con Tuney? ¿Sirius no iba a buscar a Harry? Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están Sirius y Peter?

En ese momento la cara de Remus pareció desfigurarse, la furia y la tristeza se mezclaban, haciendo que la cara del muchacho pareciera la de un animal siendo cazado. En ese mismo instante, Remus pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que el hambre se me hubiera ido rápidamente.

—Sirius traicionó a James y Lily, por su culpa están muertos – Eso era imposible, Sirius adoraba a James, en un primer momento pensé que la pareja eran ellos en vez de mi hermana con el último –. No solo eso, Annie, también asesinó a Peter ¿Sabes qué es lo que quedo de él? Su dedo meñique – La voz de Remus iba ascendiendo –. Cuando mato a Peter, se llevó la vida de trece personas ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando lo fueron a arrestar? Se rio. No hizo nada para defenderse.

No podía creer todo aquello, seguro que era una vil broma, no podíamos quedar solo Remus, Harry y yo. No. No. No. Me negaba a creer eso. Alcé mi rostro para ver el de Remus, y supe que él estaba peor que yo. No solo había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos, sino que uno había matado a otro, y él ahora se encontraba completamente solo. Me puse como meta defender a Remus y ser la amiga que necesitase todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía sin creer lo de Sirius y Peter.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo! **

**Quiero agradecer a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y la siguen. También quiero darle muchas gracias a mi Beta (Luna Lunática) que sin ella, el capítulo se encontraría lleno de "impurezas".**

** Pero especialmente quiero darles gracias a los que me dejaron un review, sacándome una sonrisa: natyob,Adarae,pax339 y lisicarmela, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y superado sus expectativas.**

**No sé cuando será la próxima fecha de actualización, estoy en el último mes de clases y tengo tres integradoras (Historia, Economía Política y Matemática) por lo que me tengo que preparar para poder rendir bien. A parte de las demás lecciones, trabajos prácticos y pruebas de las demás materias, por lo que pido paciencia. Si todo marcha según lo que tengo planeado, la siguiente semana podré actualizar pero no prometo nada.**

**Dejen sus reviews, ya sean buenos o críticas constructivas, todo ayuda :)**

**Camila**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Todo pertenece a la grandiosa JK Rowling, lo único que es de mi propiedad es Annie-y Katie -.**

* * *

No podía dejar de observar mi plato medio vacío. Un nudo se me había formado en el estómago desde que Remus me había informado con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido entre Peter y Sirius. Una parte de mí pensaba que aquello no era cierto, que tendría que ser un gran error cometido por todos; pero otra parte me decía que Remus no mentiría con algo como aquello.

Levanté la vista de mi plato lentamente y observé al joven frente a mí, parecía mucho más viejo y un aura de tristeza lo envolvía completamente. Así que removiendo el contenido de mi plato, elegí las siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado:

–Entonces, ¿Sirius tendrá un juicio?

Remus levanto la vista de su plato y me miro con fijeza, murmuró las palabras lentamente como queriendo demostrar el odio que sentía hacía el que hace unos pocos días se hacía llamar su mejor amigo:

– No creo que lo merezca – Hizo una pausa, supe que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decir algo que me terminaría doliendo igual –. Muchos testigos vieron lo que paso en aquella calle donde Peter murió; en la Orden del Fénix, todos sabían que el guardián secreto de Lily y James era Black – Volvió a hacer otra pausa, respirando profundamente y pronunciando el último nombre con repugnancia –. Creo que es bastante obvio que es culpable, Annie.

– Remus – Murmuré su nombre lentamente, quería que prestara total atención a las palabras que iba a decir y que fuese consciente de ellas –. Por más que cualquier persona tenga un caso perdido, que todas las pruebas estén en su contra, se le debería dar un juicio – Lo miré fijamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua –. No estoy diciendo que sienta lástima por él, porque si es verdad lo que dices, mató indirectamente a mi hermana y a su esposo, dejando a mi pequeño ahijado sin sus padres – Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de mi ojo, por lo que la limpié rápidamente –. Todos merecen defenderse, todos deben tener esa oportunidad.

Remus decidió no contestar ante eso y siguió comiendo. No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante la terquedad de aquel hombre, a pesar de aquel odio que demostraba hacia Sirius Black sabía que una parte muy dentro de él no quería creer aquello, que quería que yo tuviera razón, que el que fue su mejor amigo tuviese un juicio justo. Pero luego – como lo hacía yo desde la última hora- recordaba que aquel hombre llevó a cabo directa e indirectamente al asesinato de sus mejores amigos, dejando abandonado a un pobre niño -y a él - a su propia suerte.

Cuando el muchacho terminó de comer, me miró fijamente y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, siempre que alguien me miraba de aquella manera me sentía así. Por lo que limpiando lentamente los rastros de comida de mi rostro, le sonreí sinceramente:

— Puedes venir cuando lo desees, ¿sabes?– Al ver cómo asentía, seguí hablando –. Te daría una llave pero sé por propia experiencia que los magos no las necesitan– Ambos reímos recordando aquella historia, que involucraba a Remus, James, Sirius, Lily y yo, en el día en que nos conocimos. Dejamos de reír cuando comprendimos que cosas como aquellas jamás volverían a pasar. Tosí fuertemente para que el nudo de mi garganta desapareciera –. ¿Tienes teléfono? Así podría ser más rápido comunicarnos que mandar lechuzas, considerando que no tengo una – Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza –. Te podría prestar uno, es muy fácil conectarlo – Me moví rápidamente por toda la casa, con Remus pegado a mis talones, me estaba intentando decir algo –. No me molesta regalarte uno, me lo dio Petunia y es horrible pero seguro que tú le vas a dar mejor uso del que yo le doy. Lástima que no tengo esos teléfonos que puedes llevar a todos lados, salieron hace poco, son caros y muy pesados.

– Annie, no tengo ni siquiera una casa fija, dudo que pueda conectarlo en mi casa imaginaria – Remus me interrumpió mientras sonreía amablemente

– Oh – Una luz se prendió en mi cabeza–. Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, el sillón es muy cómodo

Remus me sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

– Eso es algo que Lily diría

No pude evitar sonrojarme y susurrar por lo bajo:

– Bueno, siempre quise parecerme a ella, ¿voy por el buen camino?

– Definitivamente, sí – Remus empezó a ponerse la chaqueta lentamente–. Prometo intentar comprarles una lechuza a ti y a Harry, para poder comunicarnos – Antes de que Remus dijera algo más, saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón la bolsa que el señor Dumbledore me había dado con las monedas mágicas y le tendí treinta monedas de color oro.

– Creo que esto servirá, ¿o no? – Le dije, mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una mueca de curiosidad.

– Eso alcanza y sobra – Dijo agarrando tan solo quince de aquellas monedas–. Con eso será suficiente.

– Creo que no, ¿la comida de la mascota y esas cosas?–Agarré la mano de Remus y extendí su palma para poner el resto de las monedas–. Si eres un buen niño te puedes comprar un helado.

Remus soltó una pequeña carcajada, y no pude evitar secundarle. Aunque los chistes fueran muy malos, necesitábamos un poco de alegría en nuestras vidas.

– ¿Quieres despedirte de Harry? –Remus asintió, por lo que le hice señas para que me siguiera. Cuando por fin llegamos, Remus miró al niño con total devoción y amor, el típico cariño de un tío hacia su sobrino–. Si me necesitas estaré en la cocina lavando los platos

Bajé lentamente la escalera y sonreí, quería que Remus estuviera lo más presente posible en la vida del pequeño. Este necesitaba alguna figura paterna en su vida. Habían pasado diez minutos y ya había limpiado todo, cuando vi que Remus bajaba las escaleras

– Se despertó y lo volví a hacer dormir – Remus se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo–. Gracias por la cena, Annie – Se separó de mí y se abrocho su campera–. Creo que es hora de irme, mañana por la mañana iré al Callejón Diagon y compraré aquella lechuza.

– No te olvides del helado – Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

– Casi me olvido, el funeral de James y Lily será mañana a eso de las tres de la tarde, os pasaré a buscar. ¿Qué te parece? – Asentí lentamente procesando la información y Remus salió por la puerta, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. El hecho de que harían un funeral, haría todo esto mucho más real de lo que ya era.

Lentamente subí a ver a Harry y a cambiarme la ropa por un pijama, para ponerme a adelantar los trabajos para la Universidad. Cuando estaba por sentarme para lograr mi cometido, el teléfono sonó insistentemente. Corrí lo más rápido para contestarlo, no quería que el ruido despertara al bebé que se encontraba un piso más arriba.

Con el corazón en la boca, atendí con un rápido: "¿Hola?"

– ¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? ¿Faltas al trabajo y a tus clases solo para decir hola? – Una voz histérica me respondió, haciéndome entender que hoy había faltado a mis obligaciones y no había llamado para avisar, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga. Todo había sucedido muy rápido para pensar con claridad.

– Katie – Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un fuerte bufido –. Lo siento, estos dos días han sido una locura. Además ¿hoy no es Domingo? Creo que hoy no trabajo ni voy a la Universidad, los Domingos son días de descanso ¿sabes? – El sarcasmo brotaba de mis palabras como una cascada, exagerar era típico de ella y el sarcasmo de mí.

– No me llamaste Annie – Hubo una larga pausa –. ¿Estoy sonando como tu novia o algo parecido, no? Dios, olvida eso, pero prometiste llamarme. Íbamos a hablar de lo mal que lo pasé en la boda de mi odiosa prima y nos reiríamos del hecho de que hizo vestir a su marido de esqueleto por Halloween – Katie hizo otra pausa–. Espera, retrocede ¿Qué estos dos días han sido una locura? ¿Qué ha pasado Annie?

Sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar, Katie me conocía desde siempre. Nuestras madres eran amigas y así lo fuimos nosotras, con ella sentía que toda mascara caía y que no podía fingir o mentirle. Así que lentamente le conté todo, que Lily y James murieron y que ahora tendría que hacerme cargo de Harry. Ella se escuchaba bastante afligida, había conocido a Lily, James, Petunia y a Vernon tan bien como yo. Con Lily había sido muy buena amiga, siempre mantenían correspondencia cuando mi hermana estaba en Hogwarts, y Katie resulto ser dama de honor en la boda junto conmigo. También estuvo presente en el nacimiento de Harry.

Katie también se llevaba muy bien con Petunia, en realidad, mi mejor amiga era como la hermana que nos faltó, solo que era mi mejor amiga porque tiene mi misma edad y asistimos a las mismas clases y teníamos –tenemos- el mismo círculo de amigos.

Katie finalizó la llamada llorando tan desconsoladamente como yo, prometiendo que mañana estaría a primera hora de la mañana para ir con nosotros al funeral, y que llamaría por mí al trabajo y a la Universidad avisando del porque no podría asistir.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, las lágrimas invadían mis ojos. Cerré con furia los cuadernos y los libros, mientras iba cerrando todas las ventanas y las puertas, subí las escaleras con más furia todavía. No podía evitar pensar que Lily y James tendrían que estar vivos, que Sirius no tendría que haberlos engañado ni haber matado a Peter. Cuando entré a mi habitación observé al pequeño Harry observar todo muy asustado, me di cuenta que el ruido que hice al subir las escaleras lo tendría que haber despertado, me acosté a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, en ese momento mi sobrino murmuró algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera:

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Las lágrimas volvieron pero las intenté retener, Harry ahora debería estar con ellos, no conmigo. No con una mocosa de diecinueve años que apenas puede mantenerse y que tenía –hasta aquel momento- muy pocas ambiciones. Abrazando fuertemente a Harry, como si fuera la única cosa que me mantendría flotando en el océano, le susurré suavemente en su oído:

– Todo estará bien, ya verás.

El pequeño asintió como si pudiera entender lo que decía y agarró mi dedo con su manita, mientras una tierna sonrisa con pocos dientes adornaba su adorable rostro.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto... Estas dos semanas han sido una locura, rendí dos integradoras, entregué como cinco trabajos prácticos, di lecciones orales y pruebas comunes. Todavía me falta armar algo sobre Cortázar para una feria de literatura, hacer un programa de radio de 20 minutos, dar una integradora y una prueba. Así que sepan disculpar mi tardanza. (Realmente no sé porque les cuento esto, pero es para que sepan si tardo un poco más de los deseado y esperado)**

**Ahora, volviendo a nuestros asuntos, quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia y seguirla,ponerla en favoritos y todo. No saben lo contenta que me hacen, y especialmente cuando dejan Reviews, hacen que entienda que alguien detrás de alguna pantalla esta leyendo la historia y que le agrada. Así que muchisimas gracias a Loquin , Adarae y Luna Lunatica. Esta última, siendo mi Beta, quiero agradecerle infinitamente, por ayudarme a corregir algunos errores que me paso de largo y a apoyarme en seguir la historia****.**

**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de que les agrade la historia, y que sean mis lectores silenciosos -y no tan silenciosos-.**

**Aún así,espero que me dejen reviews :)**

**Espero actualizar pronto,**

**Camila :) **


End file.
